tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Connor
Connor *'Configuration': 4-6-4 *'Designer': Henry Dreyfuss *'Builde'r: Either Alco-Schenectady or Lima Locomotive Works Connor is a fast streamlined engine from the Mainland Railway, who was designed for speed. He also has his own rake of coaches painted in a similar colour scheme to his own. Bio Connor is excitable and energetic and, like Caitlin, loves to race the other engines. Connor, however, is better able to be patient unlike Caitlin. Although it is probably unintentional, he can come across as being somewhat smug. Both Caitlin and Connor run regularly between the Mainland and Ulfstead Castle via the Vicarstown Bridge. Connor helped with the search of Stephen, when the old engine went missing. In the seventeenth season, Connor was tricked by Bill and Ben when they challenged him to a race and he almost collided with Henry's goods train after he was trying to beat them. In the eighteenth season, Connor has the challenge of bringing his last passengers home in time for Christmas. Persona Connor is a streamlined engine, designed for speed. Along with his friend Caitlin, Connor is an excitable and energetic character, who likes to be busy and loves to race. Both Connor and Caitlin are friendly and eager to get other engines to join in the fun with them. Connor is rather vain and doesn’t like to get messy or dirty. Connor and Caitlin were introduced to the island to bring passengers from the mainland. Basis Connor is based on a New York Central Railroad Streamlined J3 Hudson. The J3 Hudsons were built between 1937-1938 in order to do heavy hauling at a greater speed. All of the Hudson locomotives were scrapped. Livery Connor is painted teal with aquamarine and yellow lining. Appearances Television series * Season 17 - Calm Down Caitlin, Bill or Ben? and No More Mr. Nice Engine (cameo) * Season 18 - Not So Slow Coaches and Last Train for Christmas Specials: * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave (music video cameo) Magazine stories * 2014 - Bill or Ben Voice Actors * Jonathan Forbes (UK/US) * Jan-David Rönfeldt (Germany) * Dariusz Błażejewski (Poland) * Scott Maurstad (Norway; King of the Railway onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan) * José Arenas (Mexico) Trivia * In real life, Connor would be too large for the British loading gauge. However, it seems that he has been re-scaled to avoid animation issues. * Connor and Caitlin's Irish-American accents may be references to how the New York Central and Baltimore & Ohio employed Irish immigrants in their early years. * On Connor's Take-n-Play and Wooden Railway models, he has a front coupler, despite it being concealed in the television series. * Connor's Wooden Railway prototype is Spencer's model repainted to Connor's paint scheme with the tender coupled backwards. * Connor doesn't appear to have a visible whistle, so when he does whistle, steam emits out of nothing on his boiler. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail (Japan only) * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) Gallery File:KingoftheRailway61.png File:KingoftheRailway36.png|Connor and Caitlin File:KingoftheRailway613.png File:KingoftheRailway620.png File:KingoftheRailway628.png|Connor, Percy, Thomas and James File:KingoftheRailway718.png File:KingoftheRailway721.png File:KingoftheRailway725.png File:KingoftheRailway726.png File:KingoftheRailway730.png File:CalmDownCaitlin74.png File:BillorBen?30.png File:BillorBen?33.png File:BillorBen?40.png File:BillorBen?44.png File:BillorBen?47.png|Connor's wheels File:BillorBen?56.png|Connor with Ben File:BillorBen?83.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine1.png|Connor and Hiro File:NotSoSlowCoaches70.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches68.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches103.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches75.png File:LastTrainforChristmas8.png File:ConnorPromo2.png KingoftheRailway729.png File:ConnorPromo.png|Head-on promo File:KingoftheRailway(book)10.png|Caitlin and Connor as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Connor'sBasis.jpg|Connor's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayprototypeConnor.PNG|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayConnor.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayConnor.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayConnor.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayConnor2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterConnor.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYConnor.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:Wind-upConnor.jpg|Wind-up Category:Tender engines Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Other railways Category:Steam locomotives Category:Visiting Engines Category:4-6-4